Dragon Angels
by lovely123
Summary: OK im not good at summary's so here i go. Kagome, Rin, Sango, And Ayame make up the band dragon angels they perform one night at there friends club only to find the boys who broke there heart. sesxrin inuxkag mirxsan and kogxayam Fic PLEASE READ!
1. Chapter 1

Hi every one this is something that just came to me. So if you like it review please!!!! If you don't well hey who cares about you HATERS. But I love all of you who do so do me a favor. (smiles evilly and give a evil laugh) REVIEW OR ELSE. HAHAHAHAHAHAHA.

________________________________________________

"HEY SESSOHMARU!!! Yells Inuyasha… Wat you idiot half-breed. Let's go we have to be at the club in a hour you dumb ass. Explain to me again you imbecile why I have to come to this club you call waving a hand for infancies….Midnight drug yes that the name. Because in the invite it said there would be a performance. And? Sesshomaru jus bring your ass" he picks Inuyasha up by the neck "watch you mouth little brother" and drops Inuyasha who collapses and gets up "yeah yeah whatever lets jus go already." Climbs into Sesshomaru's Silver hummer " don't forget we have to pick up Miroku and Koga" Sesshomaru glances at Inuyasha " you never told me that" "yeah well I am now, don't get your ass beat Inuyasha.. He rolls his eyes yeah rite, don't test me ,ok ok god just shut up. Call miroku and tell him were outside. Pulls out his cell phone miroku were out side get your ass down here….bye hangs up he's on his way and it seems Koga came over so we don't have to go get him……hmm was all he got in reply." Hey Sesshomaru. Hello Miroku now shut my door so we can get there already! Damn someone's mad huh. Yup.

20 minutes later with the girls…

OMG kags I cant believe were actually going to perform our song giggles. Yup I told you I'd get it done rin. Standing up and stretching Sango says she did now all we have to do is deliver and were cool.. Rin look at sango yeah but I have a question? Wat.. WERE THE HELL IS AYAME yells rin. Here sorry for being late but hey wat can I say the cops have a fashion for pulling me over. Kagome groaned you have another speeding ticket ayame. Yeah but I don't understand why we have to drive so slow. Sango chipped in maybe because oh I'm just taking a wild guess here walking up to ayame and yelling in here ear MAYBE BECAUSE NOT EVERBODY HAS CARS AND THEY HAVE TO CROSS THE STREET. Quieting down but hey im jus guessing here sango say's glaring in the direction of her best friend OW… sango did you have to yell. Yes. Pouting she crossed her arms and whispered no u didn't. Rin rolls her eyes hey we have to get ready guys they get up and goes to there dressing room were there clothes are laid out.

( girls out fit) Rin: Hair-black up ponytail to strings in face dyed sliver. Makeup- black eye shadow silver eyeliner shinny Black lip stick. Clothes-black long sleeve tight belly shirt with cuts on her sleeves with silver dragon design wrapping around her body with silver ice fire blowing from it's mouth stopping above her bellybutton showing her dragon belly ring. Her pants were tight black with a silver studded belt with the words in silver going down her leg to stop right above her knee saying silver angel. With knee high silver stiletto heeled boots.

Kagome: Hair-black in a up due sloppy bun with two dyed red strings of hair in her face. Makeup- black eye shadow with red eyeliner and cherry red shinny lip stick. Clothes- black elbow sleeved shirt with a red dragon rapping itself around her body blowing red hot fire with cuts on her sleeve's the shirt stopping right above her belly button showing off her red dragon belly ring. Her pants were tight black with a red studded belt. her pants had red letters going down her leg to stop right above her knee saying red angel. With knee high red stiletto boots.

Sango: Hair- black up in a side ponytail with two purple strings in her face. Makeup- black eye shadow with purple eyeliner purple shinny lip stick. Clothes- black spaghetti strap tank top with a purple dragon rapping around her body blowing purple fire. Shirt stopping right above her belly button showing off her purple dragon belly ring. Her pants are tight black with a purple studded belt with purple words going down her leg stopping right above the knee saying purple angel with knee high purple stiletto boots.

Ayame: Hair- red in pigtails with two strings of green hair in her face. Makeup-black eye shadow with green eyeliner with green shinny lip stick.( not a ugly green but a pretty green like limeJ anyway). Clothes- black halter top wit green dragon wrapping around her body blowing green fire. Shirt stopping right above her belly button showing off her green dragon belly ring. Her pants are tight black with a green studded belt with green words going down her leg stopping right above the knee saying green angel with knee high green stiletto boots.

Looking in the mirror the girls say in union we look hot. Yup says ayame giggling. Wats so funny? Oh nothing just that I know this will be a night to remember. How ask rin who was sitting down in front of ayame. Well because hituski said the boys will be here tonight. Jumping up rin yells WAT THE FUCK AYAME. Hey don't yell. Puffing she calms down I cant face him ayame. She gets up and hugs her friend I did this so we can sing our songs and let them know its directed at them so they can feel the pain they put us threw rin. Hugging back she said "ok but wat are we sing ayame smiles Immortal, rin smiles to saying perfect". they turn when they heard someone enter seeing hituski they asked is it time yup girls and the boys are in the front row so don't be nervous. Yeah ok. Im about to announce you so get ready. Right the girls said in union.

On Stage hituski says hi every one thanks for coming to see the show these for talented girls our friends of mine so give it for my girls dragon angels!!! Clapping.

Thanks Hituski hi every one I know some of you know us but I would still like to introduce us my name is rin im the singer but I play guitar to. This is kagome she plays guitar also than we have sango our drummer and finally ayame the pianist but we all sing but im the main but any way were here to sing our song Immortal so here we go.

Meanwhile. Hey isn't that rin and them. Yes its then you imbecile. Well hey I haven't seen them in a while so calm down ice king. Do not push my buttons Inuyasha do not forget I will kill you in a instant just shut up there about to start. Whatever.

Piano music starts.

Rin: I'm so tired of being here  
Suppressed by all my childish fears  
And if you have to leave  
I wish that you would just leave  
'Cause your presence still lingers here  
And it won't leave me alone

Kagome: These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase

All together _[Chorus:]_  
When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me

Piano

Sango: You used to captivate me

By your resonating light  
Now I'm bound by the life you left behind  
Your face it haunts  
My once pleasant dreams  
Your voice it chased away  
All the sanity in me

Kagome, Rin Sango,& Ayame: These wounds won't seem to heal This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase

All together _[Chorus:]_  
When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me

Ayame: I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
But though you're still with me  
I've been alone all along

Drum solo

All together _[Chorus:]_  
When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me ……fade out

Clapping. But the crowd also noticed during the song these four girls were looking at four boys in particular : Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, Miroku, and Koga. Boys thinking( were they singing to us?) Alright than that's all for tonight so lets PARTY the girls yelled. Walking off the stage the entered there dressing room OMG I can not belive we just did that sango said falling in one of the chairs as the others followed suit yup me either but I know we poured every thing in that song tonight. Yeah we did but I noticed we were looking directly into the boys eyes as we sang throwing a pillow at ayame rin says do you always have to sate the obvious ayame laughing she said yup. Kagome rolls her eyes standing up let get out into the club girls and PAR…TY she yelled jumping up the girls zoomed into the club.

______________________________________

I hope you like it I'll update if you review please

Lovely123: puppy dog eyes

Sessy: turns to see this Lovely123 you look stupid

Lovely: WTF I'LL KILL YOU FOR THAT SESSHOMARU runs after sessy

Sessy: Oh Shit and takes off running

Inu: O well Please review for the demon lady Lovely123 kills Sesshomaru.


	2. Chapter 2

Ok I know it took me awhile to update but I had a lot of stuff going on in my life I had to straighten out so here's the next chapter I hope you like it.

Lovely123: so are you happy your alive fluffy-kun

Sesshomaru: I wish you would stop calling be that ridiculous name

Lovely123: yeah well people in hell want ice water.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

They walk into the club were they see body's smashed to gather in a sexual dance. "Rin I cannot believe im about to say this but for once I think I actually am going to have fun." 'why thank you Sango I very much appreciate it.' " well Rin lets party" Run in the middle of the dance floor and starts to dance to the song "OMG this is our song we should do our step alrite lets do it kagome goes to the dj and says " when I say ready play that song again please, Ok' they line 2 in front and two in the back kagome in Rin in the front and Sango and ayame in the back they got in position and kagome says ready and the song starts:

Ahh Southside is who I be!

Ayy I got my g-spot boyz with me ya digg

Prince charming and my boy slizz

And we gotta new dance for yall ya digg!

Uh holla...

[Chorus]

Bitch I'm wide! [hold up]

Do da stanky leg (x3)

When I hit da dance floor!

I be

Doin' da stanky leg (x3)

Bitch I'm wired up! [hold up]

Do da stanky leg (x3)

When I hit da dance floor!

I be

Doin' da stanky legg(x3)

{southside who I be! }

[Verse]

When I hit da dance floor,

You know I'm doin' da stanky leg!

Sauce on my ring and then ya rub it across ya head!

You a ace boon coon chick, you can do it too

Snap ya fingers in the air and shake yo micros too!

Now you can lean wit it, and you can drop wit it!

You can switch the other leg and you can stop wit it!

Now get it, get it(x4)

Now hit da booty doo, hit da booty do(x2)

Now you can get wit it, gon get wit it(x2)

[Chorus]

Bitch I'm wide! [hold up]

Do da stanky leg(x3)

When I hit da dance floor!

I be

Doin' da stanky leg(x3)

Bitch I'm wired up! [hold up]

Do da stanky leg(x3)

When I hit da dance floor!

I be

Doin' da stanky legg(x3)

{southside who I be! }

[Verse 2]

Watch me do it like my bro,

Stick ya legg out dougie fresh and drop it low!

[Prince I can do da stanky legg! ]

Now gon' lemme see ya-

Bounce, bounce left to right and then slide next to me!

Ayy u betta fan ya self cuz I can tell that your hot!

I want chu to wind it up lean back and show yo socks

Dip, dip and I want you to stop [okay]

Do da booty do, lift it up and let it drop!

And don't forget

[Chorus]

Bitch I'm wide! [hold up]

Do da stanky leg(x3)

When I hit da dance floor!

I be

Doin' da stanky leg(x3)

Bitch I'm wired up! [hold up]

Do da stanky leg(x3)

When I hit da dance floor!

I be

Doin' da stanky legg(x3)

[Verse 3]

When I slide through the place

My swagga walk is what they diggin'!

I stick my leg out on the floor and start jiggin'!

Drop it to your feet,

Do da stanky legg watch me snap and grab my knee!

But I don't chicken noodle soup,

I wanna see you drop and shake that whoop dee dee doo

Drop that, whoop dee dee doo

Shake that, whoop dee dee doo

Drop that, whoop dee dee doo

Shake that, whoop dee dee doo!

Ayy!

[Chorus]

Bitch I'm wide! [hold up]

Do da stanky leg(x3)

When I hit da dance floor!

I be

Doin' da stanky leg(x3)

Bitch I'm wired up! [hold up]

Do da stanky leg(x3)

When I hit da dance floor!

I be

Doin' da stanky legg(x3) ( if you want to see the dance go to you tube I'll be posting it on Monday march 3rd)

Breathing hard they stop and get a round of applause. They wave 'thanks every body' they walk to a booth and sit down ' im popped to much action movement tonight guys says Rin' 'I know that's right rin I cant seem to stop my self though I mean its jus so much fun to be able to jus be happy says ayame' 'I know its just that im scared I'll bump into him tonight' ' rin were all scared but we have to face them someday we cant run for the rest of our lives can we' 'well no but still' 'still wat kagome chips in' 'idk I just don't want to' '

Sango sighs well your going to have to cuz if those four people I see walking towards us is who I think it is than we better be ready for a ear full of bullshit' ' I know that's right says kagome' they straighten up when they approach the table. Sesshomaru looks down at rin and says 'may I sit down' 'sure and she scoots over' rin twiddles her thumps and says 'why did you guys come over here? 'uh let me see roku u know why we came says Inuyasha , nope how bout u fluffy, Hn, koga you 'yeah I do I think it was because oh im taking a guess here lets see maybe because YA'LL DIS A FUCKIN PERED ON ARE AZ' they cringe from koga's screaming ands rin says ' we had are reasons' Sesshomaru looks at rin and says ' and those reason are' she looks up into his cold golden eyes that matched her now Colden black eyes and said none of your gods be damned business and looks at the rest of the boys and says none of ya'lls either rin motions for the girls to get out of the booth and says now if would excuse us I think its time for us to go' they turn and walk away and out of the club all the while the boys are shocked that rin would ever say something like that to Sesshomaru. Inuyasha looks at Sesshomaru and says ' I cant believe she talked to you of all people like that and u for that matter she used to be so shy now she's not I wonder wat we all did obviously to make them disappear like that. ' markup sighs I think this is going to take a lot of hard work to get them to tell us.

' Sesshomaru stands ' no its not they've changed there scents aren't like regular humans or demons in ayame sake they are different some way and we are going to find out tonight lets go'

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

that's all for now I hope you like this chapter.

Lovely123: don't u hope they like it fluffy

Sesshomaru: Hn……No

Lovely123 :than I guess in the next chapter rin will find a new man don't you think(smirks evilly)

Sesshomaru: damnit you people better like it.

Rin: your such a baby REVIEW PLEASE


End file.
